


Sam's Girls

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: A pampering bath turns saucy.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader, The Falcon/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: Cloudy's Star Spangled Bingo 2020





	Sam's Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @star-spangled-bingo | SSB2020  
> Square filled: Pregnancy w/Sam Wilson
> 
> It's a little (a lot) outside my normal topic, since I'm not a fan of pregnancy and babies lol I hope it's still enjoyable <3

Soft jazz filters through from the bedroom and seems to stir the air gently. Tendrils of steam curl and flow in the flickering light of the candles dotted around the bathroom. The water is cooling but it’s still plenty warm for you to lay there, soaking, relaxing, and letting all the tension seep away.

You love long baths, especially now, seven months pregnant and you feel like a whale. How fitting that you enjoy the water so much, the deep tub allowing you to feel weightless in the water.

“Why don’t you join me?” You murmur, eyes closed as you recline back against the porcelain.

Sam had been stood in the doorway for a while now, watching as you smoothed the soap suds up your arms and over your breasts. You knew exactly how long he’d been there because of the changes to the sound quality of the jazz; he wasn’t the only avenger in the family.

“Maybe next time.” He pads softly to the side of the tub where he kneels and dips his hand into the water. “This was for you, babe. For your back.”

He strokes your belly under the water, feeling the baby kick. She always knows when her daddy is nearby and you know she’s going to be a precious little princess right from day one.

Sam helps you wash and when the water is just getting too cool, he helps you out and wraps you in a big fluffy robe. You have a pre-sleep routine, and once you’re dry you moisturise, taking extra care of your bump, hips and breasts. The stretched skin often prickles uncomfortably and although stretch marks are inevitable, you do everything you can to take care of yourself.

Wearing one of Sam’s shirts you join him in the bedroom. He’s propped up against the headboard watching TV. Not sports like he prefers but reruns of an old TV show you like; Murder She Wrote. You drop the bottle of oil on the table and climb onto the bed between his legs where you lay back against his solid chest with a sigh.

“Feeling better?” He brushes the damp strands of hair away from your neck and nuzzles his scratchy goatee against your sensitive skin.

You giggle and nod as he continues. His nuzzling turns to kisses, which turn to playful nips that send tingles down between your legs. “Sam.” You sigh as his hands move up from your burgeoning belly to cup your breasts through his shirt.

At your back you feel him harden and you can’t resist arching to push your hips against him and your breasts further into his palms.

The buttons of his shirt come away easy and he slips the garment from your shoulders. Your skin is aglow, rosy and radiant with the blush of pregnancy and your need for him.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He murmurs against your ear, hot breath dampening your skin. “And, baby girl… I’ve seen some things in my time.”

Your chuckle joins his but it’s short-lived as he dribbles oil down your chest and begins to massage it into your skin. He knows you’ve already done this for yourself but he enjoys it and also the noises you make when he touches you just so.

You’re a moaning mess in minutes, rocking your hips back against him until he’s dry humping your lower back. His fingers tease and tug as he fondles you, careful of your sensitivity. Your once pale and pert peaks are now dark and puffy thanks to your condition.

Reaching back you palm his arousal, thick and hot in your hand. He groans salaciously but he’s hesitant, he has been for months; afraid of hurting the baby.

“I want you.” You whisper, gasping when he pinched just a little too hard

“Are you sure?” You turn your head to meet his worried gaze. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

That care. That gentleness. This is why you love him. This is why he is so right to lead the team.

“You won’t.” You assure him with a kiss that quickly turns needy and you twist in his lap for a better angle. You could get lost in this man’s lips, firm but plump and so very skilled.

His shorts are around his ankles moments after and you glide oil down his length with a stroke that has him cursing under his breath. It had been weeks since he’d felt anything but his own hand. Too afraid to pursue intimacy with you in your delicate condition.

 _“I’m pregnant, not dying.”_ You told him once and he laughed it off but still he wouldn’t ask for what he wanted so it was left to you to act.

Leaning back against him once more you spread your legs over his thick thighs. Anticipation coils deep within you and you’re practically alight with tingling want as he lines himself up. Your joint moans fill the room as he slides home, gentle and slow.

The smooth skin of your legs glows in the low light as he spreads his knees to open you up for him. Rocking up into you he sighs your name, spilling words of adoration and love thereafter until you’re shuddering and clenching around him.

“Sweet Jesus, y/n.” He clenches his fingers around the flesh of your hips, wrecked by the slow pace that has him feeling every hot tight inch of you with every straining hard inch of him. “I’m gonna come already.”

You grin, grinding down on him, pushing him deeper until you can feel the pressure against your womb. It’s enough to send you over a second time as he spills inside you, gasping together as you settle and he slips free.

“I’m going to need another bath.” You chuckle as he lays a string of soft kisses against your temple, the side of your face, and your neck.

“Just let me hold you a while.” He says, shuffling you both down the bed so he can spoon with you.

You hum with approval, settling against him while you let your hearts calm.

“You’re the most amazing woman-” He swallows hard and even though you can’t see him, you know he has tears in his eyes. He’s all bravado and confidence out there in the harsh real world, but he’s an emotional cuddle bear after sex. “If we weren’t already married I’d propose right now.”

You chuckle and squeeze his arms around you. “I know, I know. You and your hot chocolate booty are lucky to have me.”

“You know it.” He grins against your shoulder and rubs your belly. Your unborn daughter kicks hard as if she agrees, making you both laugh.

She’s going to be a complete diva just like her dad, and an absolute badass just like you if that kick is anything to go by. But you’ve got a couple of months left until you meet her, and then the rest of your lives getting to know her.

As you lay there in his arms, a sense of peace steals over you and everything that’s wrong with the world seems to fade away until you’re left with one all encompassing feeling. With Sam at your back and your future ahead of you, you know exactly what that feeling is: Happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your time and love are much appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos to let me know what you thought, and as always you can visit me on Tumblr [@crushedbyhyperbole](https://crushedbyhyperbole.tumblr.com) for the banter.  
> Peace and love <3


End file.
